PaRappa
PaRappa the Rapper is the main protagonist of the 1997 Playstation rhythm game of the same name, its 2005 PSP remake and its 2001 sequel PaRappa the Rapper 2. A paper thin, anthropomorphic rapping dog, he became one of the most classic characters of the Playstation brand. After years of not being noticed, he made a comeback by appearing as a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Soon after, he became a playable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. How he became a meme PaRappa was once of the first characters revealed for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. No one cared for him all that much until Joof started to get interested into the game. Originally planning to have Ratchet & Clank as his main, he changed his mind once he saw a gameplay video of Parappa's fighting style since it seemed to fit him more. PaRappa's cutscenes in Arcade Mode are also some of Jeff's favorites. After seeing LPs of both PaRappa the Rapper games, Jeff started to roleplay as PaRappa on Skype and he referenced songs from his games, always finishing his sentences with PaRappa's most memorable quote "I GOTTA BELIEVE!", making many Familians laugh. Oh, and Jeff got Playstation All-Stars, and PaRappa's his main, and one of the few characters he plays as outside of Arcade Mode. Go figure. Moveset Moveset by Cammy (based on PaRappa’s appearance in PSASBR) Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - PaRappa throws a punch with his right hand, then an uppercut with his left. Hits twice. 3%, 4%. 7% total. Side Tilt - PaRappa pulls his skateboard out, then mounts it, falling down and resting on his left arm as he kicks in front of him with the skateboard. 12%. Up Tilt - PaRappa handstands while kicking upwards with both feet. 7%. Down Tilt - PaRappa performs a quick, low kick while crouching. 5%. Dash Attack - PaRappa shoulder tackles the opponent, briefly losing his balance but then regaining it. Surprisingly fast for a dash attack. 9%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - PaRappa front-flips through the air, pulling out his skateboard at the start of the flip, and then slams it into the ground in front of him. 16%. Up Smash - PaRappa mounts his skateboard and flips upwards in a one-handed handstand, then spins the skateboard around with his feet, hitting multiple times above him. Hits 6 times. 2% each hit, except the final hit which deals 4%. 14% total. Down Smash - PaRappa performs a very fast spinning whack with his skateboard, hitting on both sides. Rather poor range, but lag is almost nonexistent. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - PaRappa performs a quick outwards kick, hitting in front of him. 8%. Forward Aerial - PaRappa pulls out his skateboard and slams downwards, covering good range. Slight ending lag. 10%. Back Aerial - PaRappa spins horizontally, uppercutting mid-spin and hitting behind him. 9%. Up Aerial - PaRappa performs a front-flip, then takes his skateboard out mid-flip and hits upwards with it. Very fast. 7%. Down Aerial - PaRappa falls downwards at fast speeds. If he makes contact with an enemy as he falls, he will stomp on them 4 times in rapid succession. Each kick deals 4%. 16% total. Grab Attacks Grab - PaRappa grabs with one hand. Short-ranged. Pummel - PaRappa whips the opponent with his microphone. A fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - PaRappa swings downwards with his microphone, hitting opponents away weakly. 4%. Back Throw - PaRappa scoops the opponent up with his skateboard, then slams them behind him headfirst, and then follows it up by hopping up and drop-kicking them away. Hits 2 times, 5% each hit. 10% total. Up Throw - PaRappa swings upwards with his microphone, hitting opponents up. 6%. Down Throw - PaRappa throws the opponent to the ground, then axe kicks them. Hits 2 times, 4% each hit. 8% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - PaRappa whips on both sides with his microphone as he stands up. 8%. Ledge Attack - PaRappa climbs the ledge and uppercuts, then follows it up by slamming downwards with his skateboard. Hits two times, 6% each hit. 12% total. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Come Here - PaRappa whips his microphone forward, and it travels about ⅓ the length of Final Destination. PaRappa then pulls it back. If the microphone makes contact with an enemy at any point in the move, then the enemy is grabbed and sent directly towards PaRappa while being stunned for a very brief moment. PaRappa is able to set up other attacks with this move. If PaRappa uses the move in midair, then he instead can throw the opponent in any of the cardinal directions by holding that button, and these attacks will all deal 6% to the enemy. If no direction is held, PaRappa will throw the enemy down by default. Side Special - Skater Boy - PaRappa mounts his skateboard and then starts riding it, moving significantly faster than usual. He can attack by ramming into opponents, and when he does so, he will automatically bounce back and then land again, automatically continuing at an even faster speed, allowing him to rack up damage on an unfortunate. In addition, the damage done by ramming into opponents will increase with every bounce-back buff. However, if PaRappa is hit while using this move, then he will take 15% more knockback and damage than he would normally, and this effect is multiplied by 1.4 with every time he bounces back. These effects cap out when PaRappa bounces back a fourth time. PaRappa can stop using this move simply by performing any other attack, and it will automatically end after 11 seconds. A level 1 ramming attack deals 6%, a level 2 ram deals 10%, a level 3 ram deals 16%, and a level 4 ram deals 22%. Up Special - Mic-copter - PaRappa pulls out his microphone and twirls it around above him, allowing him to be lifted off the ground by it, or upwards if he’s in midair. The vertical distance it gains is poor, but it is very good for horizontal recovery. It hits 17 times, with each hit dealing 2%, though they all have existent knockback so opponents are unlikely to be hit by all hits. 34% if all hits connect. In addition, if the attack button is pressed while PaRappa is in his flight, he will stomp downwards with both feet, a moderately powerful meteor smash that deals 15%. Down Special - Boxxy Boy - PaRappa jumps up and throws down Boxxy Boy, who slams into the ground and creates blasts of noise on both sides of himself shortly afterwards before disappearing. PaRappa can move and attack independently of Boxxy Boy for the entirety of the move after Boxxy Boy hits the ground. The noise blasts hit multiple times, while Boxxy Boy himself hits once. Noticeable starting lag. Boxxy Boy himself deals 22%. The noise blasts hit 5 times, 4% each, 20% total. Final Smash - Doom Box Feat. PaRappa!!! - PaRappa whips out his microphone and spins it around in a tornado-like motion, trapping enemies in a very long range. After 4 seconds of this, and if PaRappa trapped at least one enemy, then he and his enemies are transported onto a stage with PaRappa dancing and rapping on a platform with a pattern of Playstation buttons as giant pink boom boxes play a beat and the spotlights focus on PaRappa, with the camera panning around PaRappa and his enemies. As he does this, the opponents’ damage meters slowly rise, accumulating 150% as PaRappa sings. After PaRappa is done singing a phrase of his rap, he then spins around and points at the opponents. The camera swings around and looks at the opponents, who then have the spotlight focused on them, and they are suddenly transported back to the real stage as the opponents take extreme knockback, dealing an additional 50% for 200% total. Palette Swaps Default - PaRappa has pale yellow skin, black ears, an orange beanie, a blue shirt, navy pants, and red and white shoes. Red - PaRappa has light brown skin, gray ears, a red beanie, a crimson shirt, dark red pants, and white and red shoes. Blue - PaRappa has pale yellow skin, white ears, a purple beanie, a navy shirt, dark blue pants, and dark blue and white shoes. Green - PaRappa has pale yellow skin, black ears, a green beanie, a yellow shirt, army green pants, and yellow and black shoes. Other 1 - PaRappa has pale yellow skin, black ears, a gray beanie, a gray shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes. Other 2 - PaRappa has pale yellow skin, blue ears, a blue beanie, an orange shirt with blue sleeves, orange pants, and orange and blue shoes. Unlockable - Prom King - PaRappa has pale yellow skin, black ears, and an orange beanie. He wears a dark blue tuxedo, however, complete with a red bowtie and black shoes. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale PaRappa appears in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale as an unlockable character. He is unlocked by clearing Arcade Mode with Fucksy. PaRappa challenges the player because a cat with terrible music taste managed to defeat so many opponents, oh and also because he's a cat. Because dogs hate cats. Role in the story: PaRappa was selling old and rare CDs at Prince Fleaswallow's flea market, until he noticed that Fucksy was looking at the merchandise. PaRappa originally ignored him. Fucksy took this as an opportunity to steal something. He decided to steal PaRappa's microphone-shaped iPod that he got from Sunny Funny for his birthday. PaRappa tried to get it back, but Fucksy was too fast. Realizing his rapping career will go downhill without all of his inspirations, PaRappa decides to use his dog instincts and music talents to track down the cat to kill him and get his precious iPod. Hours later, it is revealed that Cool Guy has sent Fucksy to get PaRappa's iPod. Cool Guy admits to being jealous of the dog's success. PaRappa orders Cool Guy to give him his iPod back, but Cool Guy simply flips him off and teleports away. PaRappa is obviously angry, but calms down, says his classic quote "I GOTTA BELIEVE!" and prepares his true quest to finally get his iPod back. Gallery Avatar_Parappa_Tux_1.png|Tuxedo Parappa. Parapsect.png|His Parapsect alternate. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Poopersalinghams